gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Anju L. Narumi
Anju L. Narumi (鳴海・L・杏樹 Narumi L. Anju) is a teacher at Alice Academy that possesses the Pheromone Alice. He is homeroom instructor of the Elementary Division's Class B, and the Elementary Division's Japanese teacher. He was formerly the moderator of the Somatic Ability Class, but briefly became the moderator of the Dangerous Ability Class to spy on the Elementary School Principal. He later becomes a teacher at the Alice Academy Opera Troupe School. He is also the one who brought Mikan into the academy. He was voiced by Akira Ishida in the anime. Appearance Narumi is quite feminine looking, resulting in Mikan being confused about his gender when she first met him. It was mentioned in Chapter 109 that he was almost 170 cm tall when he was in junior high. He was also quite popular with the girls and had a large amount of girlfriends around him who were jealous of Yuka since she seemed to be around him a lot. He has blond hair that reaches his shoulders with purple (in the anime) or green (in the manga) eyes. Narumi wears a white shirt, purple jeans, and brown shoes, but he is usually seen wearing flamboyant outfits. Narumi has a powerful Pheromone Alice, so he has to wear earrings, a necklace, and a ring on his ring finger as alice restraints. He has a beauty mark under his left eye. Personality Narumi is known as a upbeat teacher with a flamobyant personality. Especially when compared to the other teachers at Gakuen Alice. His students often are annoyed by this, such as during the midterms when the test was to write a love letter to him. However, they do have some fear of him due to his Pheromone Alice, so they make sure to obey him. Narumi does care for his students; one time refering to them as his "childern" to Yuka and being around them he has developed some protectiveness towards them. As the Gakuen Alice story goes on it is obvious Narumi is hiding things about himself. This is later found out to be his one-sided love to Yuka Azumi. The reason he watches over Mikan Sakura, Yuka's daughter. During his early student years at Gakuen Alice Narumi was true to his name, a narcissistic. While he does pretain some of the narcissism as an adult it is very prominent when he was young. Narumi was famous for using his Alice to get what he wanted, even using it on teachers. He was also a heartbreaker, an example would be him using his Alice to steal someone's girlfriend, but to later dump her. Because of Yuki making Yuka his partner Narumi learned feelings of love and sadness. Narumi's Alice made it easy for people to like him, so he never received actual emotions from people. After finding out Yuka was supposedly engaged to Shiki, Narumi did destrictive behavior, such as smoking and doing drugs, not understanding love and being confused by it. This encounter pains him as an adult, since he is unable to let Yuka go or forgive himself for letting her leave the school alone. Following Yuka's death Narumi appears to have a sense of enlightment and understands that he should finally let her go and move on. Background Narumi met Yuka Azumi, Mikan's mother when he was 12 and she was 13, and since then, he still holds an unrequited love for her. In his youth he was shown to control others with his pheromone alice, including the teachers. Narumi did missions for the school and did not trust anyone. Narumi met Yuka, because Yukihara told Yuka to be his friend. He takes a liking to Yuka and tries his alice on her which she does not take well and hits him. The two do not get along and one day Yuka goes to confront Narumi. He tells her that he does not like his alice and asked Yuka to use her stealing alice to get rid of it from him, she does, but the alice stones she takes out is endless and the two end up falling asleep. When they wake up Narumi tells her that the alice stones are 'put away' and gives one of the stones to her. Time passes and he hears of a rumor about Shiki Masachika and Yuka's engagement. This causes him to start smoking, drinking, and do drugs. When Yuka came into Narumi's room, he grabbed her and kissed her and tried to force himself on her. He then confesses his feelings, but Yuka rejects them, leaving him heartbroken. He and Yuka reconcile in chapter 112 and he tells her to promise that she will get stronger. Narumi wonders were Yuka has been lately and finds her and takes her to Misaki's dorm room. Yuka tells him that Narumi should stay at the academy to change it from the inside. When Yuka tells them that she is leaving the academy Narumi panics into using his alice to make Yuka stay. She then accidentally uses her steal alice to turns that into a large alice stone, thus knocking Narumi out cold. Yuka continues her leave and tells Narumi that she is sorry, while Narumi cries in his sleep. Story Welcome To Gakuen Alice Narumi saved Mikan Sakura with his alice when some guys tried to enroll her into a fake school. He tries to use his alice on her so she goes home but it doesn't work. Narumi tells Mikan then tells her that he can enroll her in the academy, suspecting that Mikan may have a alice. Though he tells her that she has to pass a test and tells her what an alice is. This makes Mikan excited and wants to know what her alice is. Narumi was going to give her a hint, but is interrupted by Natsume's escape. Narumi then fights Natsume with a bean whip and the battle ends with Narumi using his alice and making Natsume faint. He then takes Mikan into the academy. Narumi then leaves Mikan by herself to report to his superiors. Misaki comes into the room and tells Mikan that he saved Natsume from punishment, that he is not a bad guy, and that he has the pheromone alice. Northern Woods Arc He watched Mikan take the test with Serina's alice using her crystal ball and goes into the Northern Woods and tells Serina Yamada that she will be important to the academy and will help Nastume. When Natsume threatens everyone with his alice. Narumi uses his alice to make Nastume faint and tells Mikan that her alice is nullification and officially welcomes her to Gakuen Alice. Natsume then wakes up and injures him with his alice, but Narumi does not seem to mind. He tells him that that guy (Persona) will come and he should leave. After Northern Woods Arc He had to burn Mikan's letters causing her to not trust him anymore. When Mikan tried to escape Narumi protected her from some kidnappers and protected Mikan from a bomb. This injured him greatly and Mikan forgave him and Narumi later got healed by Misaki's herbs. Misaki said that his injuries are to great and that he should go to the hospital. Mikan asks him why she is targeted but he can not answer her question. Narumi lets Mikan sleep next to him in bed, like she always did with her grandfather when she was scared. Mikan was going to call him grandpa, but he told her to call him father. In Narumi's room their was a investigation paper on Mikan Sakura. Central Town Narumi and Misaki are shown to have a conservation about going to see Mikan's grandfather. Misaki tells him that he could get trouble for doing this. Narumi also tells Jinno that two teachers will be at central town so Mikan should be allowed to go. Though only if Natsume goes is Jinno's response. Mikan then gives Narumi the leftovers of Howalon she earned so that he can give it to her grandpa. Reo Arc Using Hotaru's commincater Narumi told Mikan, Sumire, and Natsume to try to escape and keep their Alices a secret. He was however, interrupted by Reo who took the Panda Earmuff communicater away from Mikan. He and Reo have a converstation about why Narumi chose to become a teacher, despite both of them despising that school. Alice Festival Narumi is a contestant in the Special Ability Class RPG (role playing game) and is able to quickly advance using his alice. That is until he reaches Mikan who is immune to his pheromones. He plays the huntsmen's replacement when most of the cast is unable to perform, because of the slime ball incident. He changes the play's story line. His most prominent change was having Mikan and Ruka kiss, wishing to make the play much more interesting and realistic. But the kiss was stopped by Natsume and Hotaru. Narumi is later seen dancing with Mikan during the dance. Z Arc He recognized Yuka in the security tapes. He is the one tell Mikan's class about Hotaru Imai being shot and enscorts them to the hospital to visit her. Narumi easily sees through that Natsume and Ruka Nogi aren't the real ones. He finds Misaki who disguised as Mikan to spill everything, because the others already did. When Yuka sneaks into the academy again and gives Narumi the stolen alices he wonders what would of happened if he didn't let her go. Narumi then returns the stones to the users without their knowledge. Christmas Ball Narumi is involved in Natsume's late birthday present competition and gives him an eyebrow grooming set, which Natsume promptly discards. Narumi dresses as santa for the Christmas Ball. Persona, who is disguised during the awards ceremony, affects Narumi with his alice because the Elementary School Principal wanted to know if Mikan had the stealing alice by removing Narumi's alice stone later on in the story. Escape Arc Narumi's conditon from Persona's alice has worsen and Mikan finds out about this. As she trys to remove the alice stone using her stealing alice, Narumi urges her not to and even hits her. Mikan is unfazed by this and with Jinno knocking Narumi out she is able to get Persona's alice stone. He asks Mikan if she would go live in the outside world with him while Mikan and Natsume are trying to escape to Hana Hime Den. He asks her if she would think about living with him on the outside world because he can't bear to watch her grow up in the academy while she is in danger. He finds Yuka hiding and listening to everything Mikan said about her not wanting to run away with Yuka. He then confronts her. High School Arc He is seen somewhere with Yuka wondering where he is. Yuka informs him that he took a tranquilizer from the ESP that was meant for her and that she teleported them to safety. Yuka has used a poison antidote and to further heal his wound has put compatible Healing alice stones in his body to, but the effect will take awhile. When she leaves out of guilt Narumi grabs her hand asking if she is planning to leave him again. He tells her how he couldn't live with himself, because he regretted using his alice to stop her and letting her leave alone in the outside world. He continues that he is not a child anymore, so he will not let go of this hand and wants to go outside with her. He then hugs Yuka. Narumi and Yuka are seen again in Chapter 132 where he and Yuka share a kiss and truly reconcile with each other. Narumi asks Yuka to leave and live together with Mikan. Narumi falls asleep and is unaware that Yuka has slipped through his fingers again. Yuka sacrfices herself to protect Narumi from the keyhole explosion by shielding him with her body. Current Arc He is seen looking at Yuka and Izumi's grave. Once a month, he has been visiting Yuka and Izumi's grave, and apologizes for holding onto his feelings for her for so long. He also says that he will have to let her go forever, hinting his acceptence of her death, although he is clearly in deep mourning. He appears more serious and wears a black suit now. Shiki tells him that there may be secret relations between Z and the ESP and asks Narumi if he will spy on them. He accepts, wanting to fulfill Yuka's wish of protecting Mikan. He is later confronted by Natsume, who wants to know information of the ESP and Mikan and says that he doesn't want him and Mikan to follow the same path as Narumi and Yuka. Narumi smacks him and assures him that Natsume and Mikan won't follow the same path. Narumi is seen spying on Reo and his men talking about killing the ESP. This information is easily spread to everyone through Hotaru's earplugs that also act as transmittors. During Reo's concert, when the ESP is distracted, Narumi suddenly enters the ESP's barrier and holds his hand with claws on it against the ESP's throat, telling him that he is a fool to underestimate Pheromone Alices and that he will be the one to send the ESP to hell. He lies that no one else is involved and that no one outside the academy can see this confrontation. He explains that his motives for wanting to kill the ESP are that the ESP has victimized and stolen the dreams and innocence of so many children, and taken the lives of others (ex. Yuka and Izumi). Narumi also says that he realized he has been weak while so many others have risked their lives to protect those important to them, especially Mikan who has given up her freedom to protect her friends and remained strong for them. He intends on freeing the children from the ESP, who has damaged their lives and placed the blame on them, even if it means to cost him his life. Just as he cuts the ESP's throat, the ESP reappears behind him and the hostage ESP turned out to be Goshima in disguise. Z's boss shoots Narumi in the shoulder and Reo comes to Narumi's aid. Narumi doesn't take part in the following battle between the ESP and Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Tono, and a few teachers. As he and Reo search for the ESP, Narumi tells Reo to help make sure Mikan and Natsume are reunited because they are destined together. Once the battle is over, the ESP and Natsume are both dead, and Mikan is a non-Alice. Narumi is among the academy official who tell Mikan that she will be expelled and her memories will be erased to protect her from enemy organizations in the outside world. Although it pains him to agree with this, he feels it is the best for her protection. After Persona resigns from the academy, Narumi becomes the new teacher for the Dangerous Ability Class. He announces this news to Class B when Mikan is allowed to return to class, but he also suggests that they create an album of Mikan to remember her, which everyone happily agrees. On the day of Mikan's departure, he announces that it is the day of Mikan's graduation since she will not be here on the actual date, and he tells her of hom much her presence has changed everyone around her. Four years later, Narumi travels to Mikan's village with Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Tono and even Goshima to find and reunite with Mikan. When they find her, they save her from some kidnappers. Even though Mikan senses that she has met Narumi before, she doesn't remember him and thinks he wants to kidnap her, much to his amusement. He explains to her that they are her friends and have come to take her back to the academy because they made a promise to her to reunite with her again. After Mikan finally regains her memories and Alice, she shares a happy reunion with Narumi and the others. later, Narumi breaks the news of Hotaru's sacrifice and disappearance to Mikan. When Mikan vows to find Hotaru, Narumi supports her decision. Alice Narumi has a powerful Pheromone Alice (フェロモン体質のアリス Pheromone Taishitsu no Alice) that gives him the ability to make anyone of any gender fall in love with him. His alice does not effect Mikan or Yukihara, because of their Nullification Alices. Narumi's alice can also not work if the person eats Pheromone medicine that makes them immune to his pheromones, but it will not work if Narumi takes off his earring which limits his alice. If he uses his Alice on a kid who hasnt experienced love yet they may faint. He also wears a ring on his ring finger to limit his alice, but is not married or has a girlfriend. Gakuen Alice Volume 2, Chapter 7 Relationships Yuka Azumi Main article- Yuka Azumi Yuka is Narumi's first and only love. He met her when he was in elementary school and she was in middle school. At first, they didn't get along due to his rebellious behavior and him wanting her to steal his Alice, but they eventually became best friends. Almost immediately, he fell in love with her, but she clearly didn't return his feelings because she was in love with Izumi, her former teacher. When he heard rumors of her "engagement" to Shiki, he began smoking, drinking and doing drugs. He forces himself on her and confessed his love to her. He accepts her rejection, but still hopes that she would come to love him. When she leaves the academy to try and change it by joining the Z, he tries to come with her, and uses his pheromones to try and manipulate her. Because of this she lost control of her stealing alice and took away all his feelings, for her and for others. Since then he has been unable to love or be in love since. During the Z arc when he confronts her in the graveyard, she says she wont give him back his feelings because he will only chase after her again. He has, however, developed some feeling over time, partially thanks to Mikan. However a life time of love is taken away from him. Despite all that happened, he is depressed when she dies. However, once visiting her grave, he says that he can finally let her go and move on. Mikan Sakura Main article- Mikan Sakura Mikan is Narumi's student. Because she is Yuka's daughter, he cares a great deal about her and will protect her no matter what. He is the one who reconizes that she is an Alice and gets her enrolled in the academy. He becomes a father figure to Mikan and is always kind to her. He even allows her to call him "Dad" because she misses her grandfather and he at times refers to her as his "daughter', even though he is not her biological father. Some suggest that he might love Mikan as something more than as a daughter figure due to her resemblance to Yuka: seen when he asked her if she would like to live with him outside the academy and when he said that he liked her the most. During the Z arc, he mentions to Yuka that he has been able to love when he should have had a life time of love taken away from him, and while stating this he is thinking of the children from school, in particular Mikan. He is very protective and loving to Mikan and will do anything to make her happy. Izumi Yukihira Main article- Izumi Yukihira '' Narumi had an undefined relationship with Izumi. When he was in elementary school, Izumi was frustrated with Narumi and was the one who partnered Narumi and Yuka. Narumi tried many times to use his Alice on Izumi, which didn't work because of Izumi's Nullification Alice. As he becomes a teenager, he at times teases Izumi when he is bullied or punished by the HSP. Like everyone, he was saddened of Izumi's death. He acknowledges Izumi as the man Yuka loves and as Mikan's father, even though it pains him. Misaki-sensei ''Main article- Misaki Misaki and Narumi are best friends, even though Narumi constantly gets on Misaki's nerves. They always fight childishly over various things, even though Narumi keeps on an amused smile and makes stupid comments. Misaki is aware of Narumi's secret activities and often warns him of the consequences, especially when he discovered of Narumi being badly infected from Persona's Alice. Narumi even one time kissed Misaki on the lips to knock him out so he can see Yuka. Others He may appear negligant to his students, but he does care about them. He is viewed as being weird and crazy by many of them due to his narcissitic personality and love to cross-dress. While Mikan is his favorite student, he shows concern for Natsume's well-being and partners Mikan with Natsume because he knows only Mikan can save Natsume and change the school for the better. Like Mikan and Izumi, he falls victim to his superior's punishments for his stupidity and reckless decisions. Despite this, he is well-liked by his students. Trivia *Narumi means, "Growing Beauty," in Japanese. *In the anime, Narumi keeps a photo of himself and a girl with a striking resemblance to Yuka on his bedside table. *His name is a play on words with Narumi being similar to the word Narcissism; a personality trait where one loves oneself. *He is a part of Yuka's love square along with Yukihira and Shiki. *Narumi's alice stone color is magenta, although Tono describes it more as an eggplant color. *His name, Anju is actually a female name. References Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Pheromone Alice Category:Teacher Category:Staff Category:OB Category:Alice Holder